Fire and Ice and Everything InBetween
by spritznar
Summary: Sitting up as quickly as possible without disturbing her sleeping partner, B'Elanna tried to reign in her panic. She was in Kathryn Janeway's bed. Kathryn Janeway who had recently celebrated her three-month anniversary with a certain blonde Borg /femslash
1. the affair

~f&i

Disclaimer: these characters and settings aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

AN: I've been working on this sporadically for the past 6 months or so and have reached a point where my muse decided to skip town. I'm assuming/hoping this is only a vacation rather than a fleeing the country kind of thing, but I have no clue when she might get back. Fortunately before that happened I did reach a resting point in the story, so when I realized that we were coming up on the international day of femslash I decided to start posting what I have written. I'm planning on doling it out in pieces cause darn it, if I had to suffer through six months to get this much of the story you people are going to appreciate it for more than 60 minutes (don't worry, I won't stretch it out for six months).

Warning/advertisement: clearly, since I'm posting this for the international day of femslash this will contain relationships between women. However, there isn't any on screen sex and probably (maybe) won't be ever (sorry).

~~f&i~~

Fire and Ice and Everything In-Between

~~f&i~~

B'Elanna woke with a start. The half Klingon took stock of her unfamiliar surroundings as a vague sense of urgency slowly overcame the muddled fuzziness of sleep. The strange room and bed were a little worrisome, but it was the revelation of the soft, warm body in her arms that catapulted B'Elanna into consciousness.

She was in Captain Janeway's bed.

Sitting up as quickly as possible without disturbing her sleeping partner, B'Elanna tried to reign in her panic. _Klingon's don't panic!_

She was in Kathryn Janeway's bed.

Kathryn Janeway who had recently celebrated her three-month anniversary with a certain blonde Borg. Stifling a groan that was equal parts confusion, anxiety, anger and mild hangover, the fiery engineer silently cursed her hormones and Klingon temperament for getting her into this mess.

B'Elanna had loved Kathryn for a long time; first as a challenge, then as a mentor and friend, and finally, when it was too late, with her whole heart. When the Borg was brought into the crew, B'Elanna was jealous of the time the Captain spent with her. When the Borg began pursuing Janeway, B'Elanna had scoffed, but secretly felt a chill of fear. When they were married a few months later, B'Elanna felt the beginnings of a fiery jealousy, despair over what she had lost, and anger for having taken too long to recognize and act on her own feelings.

The jealousy grew and sparked an even greater ire for the already irritating icy blonde, who the B'Elanna felt couldn't possibly be a match for the feisty Captain. A few weeks ago, a Borg and Klingon altercation in engineering had almost come to blows and Captain Janeway had called B'Elanna to her office.

B'Elanna doesn't really remember that confrontation very clearly, her blood running hot and her temper running hotter. What she _does_ remember is the way the Captain's tightly controlled anger shifted to shocked silence when the fiery Klingon kissed her. And the way the shocked silence gave way to a broken apology and fumbling list of reasons it could never happen again.

What she remembers most though, is the way Kathryn kissed her back before coming to her senses, and the look of longing regret in the Captain's eyes as she sent her away.

The memory of that kiss and the guilty, longing glances B'Elanna caught the captain sending her in the following weeks, fermented in the back of the engineer's mind. Silent pressure, building up, making her drunk with the possibility of Kathryn returning her feelings. But there was still the Borg to consider; Seven of Nine, her nemesis and rival. B'Elanna was determined to wrest the Captain's heart from the Borg but had no idea where to start, mainly because she couldn't understand why the Captain had given it to the Ice Princess in the first place.

Last night, frustrated, angry, and fueled by a bit too much bloodwine, B'Elanna confronted Kathryn in her quarters. The Borg wasn't there; it was one of the days she was required to regenerate so she'd be spending the night in the Cargo Bay. At first, Kathryn was angry at the Klingon's intrusion, but as B'Elanna drunkenly poured her heart out that turned to desperate sadness and guilty desire. And when the Lieutenant made more physical advances, hungry kisses and firm but gentle touches quickly silenced the Captain's halfhearted, watery protests.

Now B'Elanna sat in the aftermath of twisted sheets and held her head in despair.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, _the Klingon thought frantically, _The Barbie Borg may not deserve the captain but you still should have challenged her face to face, not snuck in behind her back like an honorless Targ._

_Kathryn deserved better_.

At that thought, B'Elanna paused in her self-recriminations; conflicted eyes turning to study the older woman sprawled beside her.

_Beautiful_.

B'Elanna knew she could never bring herself to truly regret her time with the Captain, only the circumstances in which it had taken place. Struck by a sudden thought, the Klingon's previous anxiety returned as she checked the time and realized Seven's regeneration would be ending soon. While B'Elanna had no qualms about confronting the Borg over chain of command or social faux pas, she had no desire to confront Seven in her own home, especially when the Klingon hybrid was so firmly in the wrong.

With that in mind, the engineer quickly and quietly gathered her clothes and fled with one last apologetic kiss to Kathryn's sleeping brow. Wondering, as she slunk through the dimmed halls, how they would deal with this in the artificial light of day.

~~f&i~~

Kathryn woke to the feeling of something missing. Propping herself up on one hand, the other brushing back sleep tousled hair, she took in the state of the room and froze.

"Oh god, what have I done."

The hand in her hair quickly moved to cover her mouth as blue-grey eyes slammed shut, two escaped tears leaving wet trails down her cheeks. With a choked sob the Captain pulled herself together and took stock of the situation. A quick glance at the clock told her Seven would be back in less than half an hour.

_This will kill Seven if she finds out._

Quickly reigning in her panic with iron willed resolve, Kathryn set about doing damage control, recycling sheets and remaking the bed on autopilot. It wasn't until she stepped into the hydro shower that she allowed herself to feel the guilt and sorrow pounding down on her like the streams of scalding water. And she cried.

She cried for her beautiful, sweet Annika, and she cried for her proud, angry B'Elanna, but mostly she cried for the confusion in herself and an impossible choice.

Kathryn Janeway always _had_ loved a challenge. When the fiery Klingon engineer joined her crew they had sparked and clashed, and Kathryn had loved it. Then they had grown closer and the love had changed, gentled and grown. But there had always been reasons not to pursue it, Mark or Tom or Starfleet regulations, so she had set it aside as something she wasn't meant to have. And then there had been Seven, with that same spark and clash that gentled and grew. And there had been no more Mark and no Tom and Seven routinely ignored regulations to get the result she desired, overwhelming the captain's token protests with Borg determination.

And Kathryn had been blissfully happy until a few weeks ago when B'Elanna decided to rekindle their spark. After that unexpected _but not unwelcome_ kiss, the conflicted starship captain had been unable to stomp out the renewed flame; seductive thoughts of her Chief Engineer creeping in at inopportune moments. The following weeks were filled with guilty confusion as Kathryn tried to reconcile this magnetic pull towards B'Elanna with the silk strings of love and desire still tying her to Seven. And then last night…

_I should have sent her away_ Kathryn thought bitterly

"Then why didn't you?" she muttered aloud with no little venom, the answer coming before the completion of the sentence _Because I couldn't bear to see B'Elanna in pain._

_Yes, and now you have to see Seven in pain instead_, came the bitter riposte.

Seven.

God, what was she going to tell Annika? The thought briefly crossed her mind not to tell her spouse anything, but was immediately quashed by a renewed swell of guilt.

_Besides Katie, how often can we hide anything from Annika anyway?_ The bitter voice filled in darkly.

After several more minutes of soul searching under the scathing water the Captain still had no idea what to say to her wife, however, a tentative "Kathryn?" from the bedroom informed her that she had run out of time.

Kathryn swallowed past the lump in her throat and took a second to calm her suddenly pounding heart before answering.

"I'll be right out."

The response had sounded strangled to her ears, Kathryn thought as she shut off the water and dripped for a long moment before succumbing to the inevitable. Steeling herself she reached for a towel.

Upon entering the bedroom she found it vacant, and her nerves wavered for a moment. _I can't very well have this conversation in a towel,_ Janeway reasoned pulling out her uniform and trying to convince herself she wasn't stalling. As she fastened the last of her pips, a sense of determination filled her.

_You have to fix this Katie. I don't know how but find a way._

With that last thought she stepped out into the living area.

~f&i


	2. discovery

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

AN: I forgot to accredit my beta ChrissyX who tried to ensure this made some sort of sense

~~f&i~~

Seven of Nine former Borg drone tried, unsuccessfully, to order her once nonexistent emotions.

Upon entering their home after the completion of eight hours of regeneration, Seven had noted the hydro shower running. Curious, since her spouse usually employed the sonic variation in the morning for efficiency, the former Borg had gone to investigate. Upon entering the bedroom she had frozen, assailed by a cacophony of emotions, following fast on the heels of a faint olfactory awareness.

The room smelled of sex, faint but unmistakable to enhanced senses. Seven recognized Kathryn's scent and that of another unidentified female. Tremulously she called out for her spouse, unsure what response she was seeking. Upon receiving Kathryn's reply the former Borg found herself fleeing to the living area to regroup.

The shower had just shut off and Seven tried to assess the situation as she listened to her Captain dressing.

_Kathryn has copulated with someone else_

Seven paused to quell the acidic jolt of inadequacy and fear that thought caused. Marginally calmer examination of the thought brought no insight to or explanations for her spouse's actions. The Borg apprehensively decided that more information was required and further contemplation without speaking to Kathryn would likely lead to erroneous results and increasing levels of fear and anxiety.

Turning her thoughts with difficulty from her wife's motivations, Seven began contemplating the other party involved. The scent had been vaguely familiar, which meant little on a ship this small, but Seven quickly focused on one main suspect.

Lt Torres was one of the few women on Voyager who interacted regularly with Captain Janeway, and also one of the few Kathryn called a friend. Reluctantly Seven noted that she would prefer the other party be B'Elanna Torres rather than an anonymous crewman from the lower decks. Despite their frequent confrontations, Seven respected the Klingon engineer. The Lieutenant would make an admirable mate and, unfortunately, a worthy opponent for Kathryn's affections.

It was this thought that Kathryn interrupted with her determined entrance. Seven turned to face her, quickly pressing her unruly emotions behind a mask of Borg logic

~~f&i~~

Kathryn studied Seven's stone expression from several steps away and the inescapable realization settled like lead in her stomach.

"You know." She forced past a tight throat.

The lead in her stomach was apparently causing a violent chemical reaction and Kathryn swallowed, afraid for a moment she might throw up.

"You have engaged in nonproductive copulation with another member of this crew."

Seven's confirmation was as tight as the Captains, and they both struggled for a moment in silence before Seven broke.

"Why?"

Kathryn felt the anguished tone like a blade and it cut through all her nerves, releasing the torrent of guilt. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she searched for words.

"I never meant, it just…oh god Seven, I never wanted to hurt you…"

"I was insufficient."

The cold, mechanical statement cut through Kathryn's stumbling speech like I gunshot.

"NO!" Kathryn's head jerked up in horror, bringing her gaze to land on Seven's crumbling features. Two short steps found Kathryn cradling Seven's tear stained face, piercing grey searching watery blue eyes.

"No, you're everything to me. I could never ask for more... I had no intention of this happening, it wasn't…" Kathryn grasped for words while her left hand absently wiped away tears, "it was a mistake, a moment of weakness."

"Please," her voice broke, desperation seeping in through the cracks "it won't happen again, I swear, please…"

Seven's arms wrapped around Kathryn's back, pulling her into a crushing embrace, burying her confusion and misery in still damp auburn hair while Kathryn stifled a few breathless sobs in the crook of her neck.

After an all too brief fortifying eternity, Seven pulled back to study Kathryn's face, hands coming up to grip the shorter woman's shoulders. After analyzing Kathryn's reactions, Seven's confusion was tipping the scales against her fear. Kathryn's words, demeanor, and the strength of her embrace had indicated no desire to terminate their relationship.

"I do not understand. If I am not an insufficient lover, why would you seek elsewhere for sexual satisfaction?"

"I didn't…" Kathryn trailed off, frustrated hands rising to scrub at the lingering evidence of tears before settling on Seven's hips.

When she looked back up to meet Seven's tentative gaze, she continued softly, "I didn't seek this out. Someone approached me. And they were in so much pain, I couldn't… it just happened so fast and I didn't think of the consequences, what it meant for us." Fresh tears filled the Captains eyes but Seven's hand moved to wipe them away, even as her brow furrowed in contemplation.

"Who?" She demanded flatly.

Janeway's own brow furrowed for a moment before settling in a guarded look.

"I don't think I can tell you that."

Seven's raised ocular implant stated incredulity.

Janeway set her jaw and the guarded look solidified into a determined one.

The ocular implant lowered and a slight frown marred fair features.

Janeway's determination evaporated into sudden uncertainty.

"Annika," She started tentatively, glancing down at the loose but comfortable embrace they had settled into, "I… are we… okay?"

Seven contemplated seriously for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

Only to be interrupted by the Captain's comm Badge.

_"Chakotay to Janeway"_

Reflexively Kathryn answered, "Go ahead, Commander"

_"Forgive me if I'm interrupting Captain, but alpha shift started ten minutes ago... Should I log you off duty for this shift?"_

Kathryn opened her mouth to reply but Seven beat her to it.

"That won't be necessary, Commander. The Captain will be there shortly."

Ignoring the Captains consternation at being railroaded, Seven closed the channel before addressing the fear lurking in blue-grey eyes.

"I do not believe we are… 'okay'…" Kathryn's heart stuttered "but we will be. We must speak further on this matter, but I believe I need some time to… process... before we proceed."

"Seven, I don't want this to come between us-"

"You do not wish to terminate our relationship?" Seven interrupted bluntly.

"No! Wh-"

"We are in agreement. I also do not wish to terminate our relationship." Seven steamrolled on, "Everything else is… irrelevant, and can be dealt with after our duty shifts."

Kathryn's mouth opened and closed several times before an incredulous but relieved "Are you sure?" fell out.

"Yes." Seven responded resolutely with a decisive nod. "I must report to Astrometrics and you are expected on the bridge. We will continue this conversation at 1700 hours."

With that she leaned in for a soft, reassuring kiss before turning and striding out the door, leaving a confused Captain to gather her pips and report for duty.

~f&i


	3. tactical retreat

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

~~f&i~~

Lt. B'Elanna Torres stood stiffly in Engineering, drumming her fingers on her console in an uncharacteristic show of nervous energy, and glaring a hole in an unfortunate schematics display. Seven of Nine had just been to Engineering to go over some projections for Astrometrics upgrades and the Klingon hybrid felt like she might jump out of her skin.

The Borg had been acting odd _odder than usual_ or perhaps that was B'Elanna's guilty conscience. Although the conversation was as close to civil as the dueling duo ever managed, the Engineer thought the Astrometric's officer had been in her personal space more than usual, and once B'Elanna had seen the blonds nostrils flare and could have sworn the Borg was going to deck her.

Instead Seven had ended their informal meeting in her precise Borg tones and strode out of Engineering like a woman on a mission.

B'Elanna hadn't gotten any work done since then. Checking the time, the agitated engineer decided it was close enough to mid day.

"Carey, I'm taking an early lunch, you're in charge."

~~f&i~~

In the mess hall, B'Elanna was half way through torturing a salad when Tom set his tray down across from her. He was just in time to watch her viciously stab a small orange vegetable.

"Whoa," the sandy haired Pilot grinned, "What'd it ever do to you?"

In answer, B'Elanna turned her glare on him, causing him to raise both hands in defense.

"Bad day at work?"

"No." The irritated Engineer growled.

The desire to talk to someone about what had happened was overwhelming, but B'Elanna knew how easily things could be overheard in the messhall, having often used that venue herself to gather gossip.

"I think I did something suicidally stupid."

"Now that doesn't sound like you." Tom quipped as he started on his mystery stew.

"Seriously, Tom."

"Alright, tell me all about it. You never know, maybe I can help." The cocky blond offered with a point of a spoon and an eyebrow lift for emphasis.

"Since you have experience with stupid decisions." B'Elanna griped much to Tom's consternation, before lowering her voice.

"Not here." B'Elanna muttered, "If this hit the rumor mill the Captain might just space me." A quick glance around as the Klingon wondered how good Borg hearing was before adding under her breath, "or Seven might."

"Really now." Tom's eyebrows went up, intrigued. "What could you have done that would make the _Ice Princess_ lose her cool?"

"Later, after shift, in my quarters."

After a few more prods at the salad, B'Elanna stood abruptly.

"I'm gonna go see if a holodeck's free for the rest of my break, I need to burn off some energy if I'm going to get any work done today." She gave the sandy haired pilot an apologetic grimace, "I'll catch you up tonight."

Tom waved her off, spoon still in hand, "Sure, you go do what you need to do. I'll get it out of you eventually."

He probably would too, B'Elanna considered as she stalked out of the messhall. Tom was a surprisingly good listener since they had broken up, and she desperately needed to talk to someone before she exploded. Normally Harry was her go to guy for advice, but she shuddered to think what Starfleet would say about the situation she'd gotten herself into. Tom had made enough bad decisions of his own not to judge his ex too harshly. B'Elanna hoped.

~~f&i~~

It was mid afternoon when the Captain hailed B'Elanna requesting a report from Engineering. When she asked the Chief to deliver it personally to her Ready Room, the Klingon felt a chill of premonition. _This isn't going to be good_.

Upon entering the Ready Room, she found Janeway sitting behind her desk contemplating her clasped hands. The Captain's knuckles were white.

"B'Elanna, I believe we're overdue for a talk." She gestured briefly across the desk to the waiting chair. "Have a seat."

"Captain." B'Elanna acknowledged while she sat gingerly, like a wild animal prepared to fight or flee at any moment, the forgotten padd clutched in her right hand.

Janeway met B'Elanna's sullen eyes, command mask firmly in place. _Not good at all._

"What happened between us last night… that can never happen again."

B'Elanna briefly saw red but bit back her anger, knowing it would make the situation worse. "So I meant nothing to you? Just a one night stand, a pity fuck?"

Okay, obviously the anger wasn't reigned in quite as tight as she'd hoped.

"B'Elanna!" Janeway's voice snapped before softening, "B'Elanna, there might have been a time when I would have welcomed your attentions, but that time is past. I'm committed to Seven and I won't hurt her like that again. She doesn't deserve it."

"She doesn't deserve _you_!"

"That's enough Lieutenant!" The Captain's commanding bark cut through the Klingon's vitriol. "My relationship with my wife is none of your concern, but no, Seven doesn't deserve me. Seven deserves far better than a starship captain half again her age who's already married to duty. But that's what she wants and I'm just thankful she's willing to settle for me."

Janeway took a calming breath, resettling her composure before she spoke evenly "You may not believe that, but you are going to have to accept it. Seven is a part of my life and she's not going anywhere. What happened between us shouldn't have. It was a mistake, a lapse in judgment, and if we expect to continue to work and live together in the close quarters here on _Voyager_, we're going to have to move on. There's no room on this ship for secrets or affairs and I don't plan on keeping any from my wife."

After several beats of silence, the Captain determined both had said all they were going to for the time being.

"Dismissed."

B'Elanna didn't move for a long moment, unable to hear the sudden shriek of protesting metal from her clenched fist over the blood pounding in her ears.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant." Janeway repeat sharply, voice not betraying the shiver of fear that ran up her spine.

The second time, the engineer heard the command, standing jerkily to toss the ruined padd on the Captain's desk and escape with a snarled "Yes Ma'am."

Alone in her Ready Room, Kathryn sealed the doors, covered her face with her hands and wept silent, bitter tears.

B'Elanna managed to make it to the turbolift before her own caught up to her.

~~f&i~~

Tom winced as something smashed against the door he was standing in front of. The projectile that had answered his chime was followed by some inventive Spanish-Klingon cursing that made him consider coming back another time. Just when he had made up his mind to leave angry Klingon's lie, the door opened to reveal a growling, tear streaked B'Elanna.

"Oh, right." The Engineer sighed, rubbing tiredly at her forehead ridges. "Look Tom, I know I said we would talk, but the situation sort of blew up in my face this afternoon and I don't think I can talk about it right now without killing either the Captain or her wife."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" the Pilot asked in concern, "You look like you need a sympathetic ear more now than you did at lunch."

B'Elanna shook her head, arms crossing protectively over her chest "Not now, I'm too raw right now, and I wasn't really joking about killing someone." Tom's eyebrows shot up in surprise and no little alarm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked with a worried frown that didn't seem to fit on his normally lighthearted features.

An ugly chuckle answered him. "Not really, Tom."

Sincerely worried, Tom reached out to rub B'Elanna's arm, feeling a bit useless for not knowing how to offer more comfort to his distressed ex.

B'Elanna's hand came up to cover his, stopping the motion with a tired squeeze. "Give me a few days to cool off and get my head on straight. If the offer's still open, I might take you up on that sympathetic ear."

"Anytime." Was the steadfast reply.

~f&i


	4. facing the music

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

~~f&i~~

The great Captain Janeway was stalling. Her shift had ended but still she sat in her Ready Room. _Well_, she reasoned, _I just have these three padds left; it seems silly to leave them unfinished_.

After distractedly reading the same review for the third time Janeway sighed, it was no good, she was stalling and she knew it. After speaking to B'Elanna she felt defeated, emotionally drained, and definitely not up for a confrontation with her wife. It didn't help that she had no idea what to expect. Seven's reactions to new situations were unpredictable at the best of times. Seven had said she didn't want to leave Kathryn and that they would be ok, but she hadn't said anything about not verbally flaying Janeway first. Honestly the Captain wouldn't even blame her. That didn't mean she was looking forward to taking her lumps.

With a heartfelt sigh Kathryn put down the padd she had been looking at and rubbed her eyes tiredly. At this rate it was going to take all night to finish these three padds and while her wife would tolerate a little procrastination, eventually she would come physically drag Kathryn home. Janeway didn't need the Beta shift Bridge Crew to see that indignity (or anyone for that matter).

Resigned to her fate, the Captain grimly stacked her reports on the desk and headed home.

~~f&i~~

The doors to their quarters opened to reveal Kathryn, shoulders squared and jaw set. Seven took this in instantly; the Captain was in battle mode. While the Astrometrics officer hadn't been on the bridge when B'Elanna stormed out of the Captain's Ready Room, Borg enhanced hearing kept her up to date on most major rumors aboard _Voyager_ and that definitely qualified. She had speculated that the Lieutenant and Captain had argued and anticipated Kathryn's current mood.

Standing, Seven met Kathryn a few strides into the room and wrapped her in an embrace. The Captain stiffened slightly before burying her face in golden hair and returning the hug fiercely. After basking in Seven's reassuring warmth silently for several minutes Janeway spoke.

"How do you always know just what I need?"

"Practice. And a great deal of study."

Kathryn pulled back to share an amused gaze, "Study?"

"Yes," Seven punctuated with a quick kiss, "You are my favorite subject."

The blond gently disengaged from her smaller lover.

"Now, go change into something more comfortable, I believe we have much to discuss."

The Captain's nerves returned at the mention of the much dreaded imminent conversation, but the fortifying memory of their embrace kept them at bay as she left to change out of her uniform.

When she returned, Kathryn paused in the doorway to study Seven. Blonde hair was down, softly framing her face with a casualness that matched the comfortable house clothes the young woman was wearing, semi-reclined on the couch. When Kathryn paused uncertainly in front of the couch, Seven reached up and pulled her down to sit across long legs.

The Captain leaned in, arm behind Seven's back and side settling against the blonde's front. She had learned early on that the former Borg was comforted by physical contact when they were working through turbulence in their relationship. Unbeknownst to Kathryn, Seven also used the proximity to more accurately gauge her lover's physical responses, an edge the ex-drone felt she needed when navigating the minefield of complex and illogical social interactions that she couldn't seem to get a handle on.

After a moment of snuggling, the Captain's guilt broke the silence, slightly muffled by the shoulder her head was resting on.

"I'm so sorry Annika, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you."

Seven contemplated that statement in silence a moment before responding.

"I was frightened. Possibly the most frightened I have ever been. I believed your actions indicated you wished to end our relationship."

Kathryn swallowed against a tight throat and tightened her grip on her young lover. Seven's voice remained even and matter of fact, but it had gotten progressively rougher with emotion the longer she talked.

"Before we spoke this morning, I believe I was experiencing… panic. You are my collective, Kathryn. I do not know what I would do if you did not want me anymore."

The Captain reached up to cradle Seven's cheek and bring her head around till their eyes met, then spoke with vehement conviction.

"Seven, I will _never_ not want you."

Then more bitterly, "I'm just not sure why you still want me."

"You are my Captain, my Kathryn, how could I not love and want you?"

"That wasn't really an answer." The Captain snorted softly and they both shared a small smile before Kathryn pulled back to wipe at her damp eyes.

"Unfortunately, emotions are often illogical. You will simply have to accept the fact that I love you, despite not understanding why." Seven declared.

The Captain contemplated that profound statement for several moments under her wife's patient gaze.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Forward." Seven responded with a small eyebrow arch, then with a small frown as she remembered something, "Kathryn, why would you not tell me who you copulated with?"

"I wish you wouldn't use that word." Kathryn temporized, frantically ordering her thoughts. At Seven's flat stare she hastened to answer, "Sweetheart, _Voyager_ is a very small ship… when you asked this morning I wasn't sure what you might do if I told you; I didn't want to be forced to throw you in the brig on top of dealing with… my mistake. I was also hoping to minimize the damage this does to the functioning and command of my ship. It's a long trip to the Alpha quadrant and grudges are bad for teamwork and morale."

"Indeed, however your logic is flawed. Lieutenant Torres already bears a grudge; her interactions with me have been increasingly hostile in recent months. Until now I was unable to determine why."

The Captain's heart was pounding and she flushed, _Does she know or is she guessing it's B'Elanna? _After an agonizing moment of racing thought she determined she had to ask.

"What makes you think Lieutenant Torres is involved?"

Seven turned a look of arrogant disbelief on her wife, "I am Borg."

Kathryn couldn't stop the small chuckle or smile the trademark comment prompted so she buried them in golden hair and a soft shoulder. "Of course you are."

They sat in silence as Kathryn's heart calmed from its earlier start and Seven enjoyed the brief levity.

"Kathryn," Seven began slowly, "do you love Lieutenant Torres?"

"What?" The Captain jerked upright in alarm, heart resuming it's recently abated sprint, "What kind of question is that? You know I love you."

"That was not the question." Seven interjected with a slight furrowing of her brow. "You have already informed me that you love me, what I wish to know are your feelings towards B'Elanna Torres."

Kathryn's nostrils flared as she took a deep breath before announcing as calmly as she could, "I care for B'Elanna a great deal."

"You care for her." Seven studied her wife's earnest eyes. "You find her attractive?"

"Yes." The Captain cleared her throat softly in a mix of discomfort and embarrassment, "B'Elanna is an attractive woman."

"Do you desire her?"

"Seven, I don't see what this has to do with anything," Kathryn shifted in agitation, voice rising "I told you it wouldn't happen again and I meant it. I won't be unfaithful again, with B'Elanna or anyone else!"

Seven blinked, frowning in frustrated confusion. "I am merely attempting to assess the situation. In order to resolve the conflict, I require more information as to why it occurred."

"It was a mistake!" Kathryn gesticulated wildly with the arm not wrapped around her wife, vaguely wishing she were standing so she could pace, "It was a one time occurrence that I don't plan on repeating!"

"You did not plan the first encounter, how can you ensure there will not be a second?"

The blonde's tone was honestly puzzled.

Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten to regain her flustered composure.

"It happened because B'Elanna confronted me with her feelings and I was so shocked and unprepared I didn't turn her away like I should have." Kathryn couldn't meet her spouses eyes as she continued in a measured tone, "But I've made it clear to Lieutenant Torres that her advances are unwelcome and if for some reason she disregards that and shows up at our door again, I will not hesitate to send her away."

"Was your sexual encounter with Lieutenant Torres unpleasant?" Seven sounded confused

"What?" Kathryn yelped, staring at the blond in exasperation. "What does _that_ have to do with the price of tea in china?"

Seven's eyebrows scrunched up at the bizarre idiom but she chose to file it away for later inquiry. "You informed Lieutenant Torres that her advances were unwelcome, was the encounter unpleasant?"

Kathryn flushed and sputtered, "She- they- No it wasn't unpleasant."

"Then why are her advances unwelcome?"

"Because I'm Married!" Kathryn practically shouted in exasperation, leaning back to throw both hands in the air.

"Kathryn," Seven frowned as she contemplated how or if she should verbalize what she was thinking, the uncommon hesitation gaining her wife's utmost attention.

"Kathryn," She began again, "when we entered into our marriage I believed that you required a monogamous relationship and I was willing to provide that," Kathryn made a noise like she was going to speak but Seven continued, "but I do _not_ require it."

The Captain was stunned; _she can't have just said what I think I just heard_.

"Seven, what exactly are you saying?"

"I do not require a monogamous relationship."

Staring at the former Borg, Janeway's mind was racing to determine what this meant for them and their relationship but couldn't seem to make sense out of this alien development.

"Are you saying you want to sleep with other people?" Kathryn finally inquired, mildly incredulous.

Seven frowned at that, "You are the only person on _Voyager_ I require. But I thought perhaps you would wish to continue your relationship with Lieutenant Torres." The ex-Borg finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, wait" Kathryn held up a hand, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath before continuing, "You want me to sleep with B'Elanna? Weren't you just telling me how upset that made you?"

Seven's other eyebrow rose to match the first and her head canted to the side as she stated matter of factly, "I was upset because I was afraid that your interest in Lieutenant Torres indicated you were no longer interested in a relationship with me. Now that you have reassured me that you still desire me, I do not see a problem with continuing the affair."

"No, Seven… just, no." Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose, hard, and sighed. She had entered this discussion with no small amount of guilt and self-loathing, but faced with her wife's calm but bizarre interrogation she was finding those emotions difficult to maintain, edged out by a dizzying sense of confusion and disbelief.

"That's… I care about B'Elanna but we can't just…" the Captain looked up to wave her hands emphatically "We can't just do that!"

Seven's face was a study in confusion.

"Why not? Polygamous relationships are an uncommon but recognized form of-"

"No, Seven." Kathryn interrupted sharply.

"But-"

"No!" Kathryn cut her spouse off, "Look, those kinds of relationships are incredibly complicated and difficult to maintain. I'm not willing to jeopardize what we have for some self-indulgent… _fantasy_." Seven's eyebrow arched and she opened her mouth to speak.

Only to be overridden again be her vehement wife.

"It's not going to happen. I've already made it clear to B'Elanna that she's to back off. It's over and I don't want to hear another word about threesomes or polygamy!"

Seven glared in consternation at Kathryn's set jaw and determined eyes before conceding with an understated Borg pout. "Very well, I will… 'drop the subject'"

Kathryn relaxed slightly.

"For now."

That last addition earned her a force ten Janeway glare before Kathryn sighed and slumped against the blond. "Are we done _discussing_ for the night?" she asked plaintively "It's been a long day, I have a headache and I could really use some dinner and some cuddling." _Not to mention some time to figure out what the hell just happened._

Seven looked pointedly at their entwined forms but decided not to comment, instead conceding to her wife's plea with a lingering kiss before she began untangling to go fix dinner.

~~f&i~~

After a refreshingly normal dinner they returned to the couch to, as Kathryn requested, 'cuddle'. Cuddling soon turned to gently touches and kisses, but when Seven slipped a hand under her wife's shirt, Kathryn flinched away.

Alarmed, Seven pulled back to catch her wife's nervous eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Kathryn replied gently, stroking Seven's arm soothingly. But when Seven resumed her aborted caress Kathryn's eyes flicked away nervously.

Seven, who had been watching her wife carefully, stopped abruptly. "You do not wish to make love?" Seven asked uncertainly, with a note of underlying fear.

"It's not that." Kathryn said quickly, promptly cursing herself as she realized she'd just admitted there was something bothering her.

Seven's arch look told her she'd caught the slip as well so Kathryn reluctantly continued, grasping for words to explain the amorphous unease that was holding her back. "I just… I guess I don't feel very lovable right now."

_Not lovable?_ Seven looked perplexed at the very thought, prompting more explanation.

"I think I still keep expecting you to be angry with me so I can't quite wrap my head around the idea that you want to make love so soon… after what I did."

Seven digested that before answering, "I am still somewhat upset with your actions, but I fail to see why that would stop me from doing something that brings me a great deal of pleasure and contentment"

Kathryn stared in open astonishment at the Borg's logic before mentally shrugging.

"Fair enough." _If Seven wants to make love to a fool like me who am I to argue?_

With that in mind she leaned in to kiss her beautifully baffling wife… who pulled away as a thought struck her.

"Was she better than I am?" Seven asked abruptly before explaining self-consciously, "I am aware that I lack previous experience in sexual relations."

"No sweetheart, you're wonderful at making love." Kathryn reassured gently, caressing Seven's face. "It was different with B'Elanna, not better or worse, just different." After a brief hesitation she continued, "B'Elanna is a very passionate woman and it was physically very intense, but she and I don't have the same connection that you and I have built, and neither of us were in the right place emotionally for proper love making."

Seven looked thoughtful at this but seemed to accept it, giving a slight nod before resuming their interrupted kiss, much to Kathryn's relief.

~f&i


	5. frustrated interlude

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

AN: just wanted to take a second to say, constructive criticism is always appreciated. tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, if something didn't make sense or seemed out of character, heck, if you found a typo (or if I accidentally posted the same chapter twice). Feedback makes for a better story

~~f&i~~

Tal Celes looked up nervously as her normally levelheaded supervisor punched in data with a little more force than necessary.

"Um, Seven? Is there something wrong with the data?"

The Astrometrics Chief exhaled sharply before curtly replying, "The data is fine Crewman Celes, why do you inquire?"

"Well, you just seemed sort of angry…" Celes trailed off with a few nervous hand gestures that Seven didn't see as she hadn't turned from her data entry. With a small frown, Seven looked at Tal, head canted to the side and down in thought.

"I am… frustrated. But it is a personal matter unrelated to the data I am working on."

"Oh…" Tal was a bit nonplussed. While she'd gotten more familiar with Seven during her time in Astrometrics and everyone on Voyager was aware of Seven's relationship with the Captain, Celes still had trouble thinking of the stoic ex-Borg science officer with a personal life.

"Um, do you want to talk about it?" Tal ventured, wondering if she'd taken leave of her senses even as the question was leaving her mouth.

Surprisingly, Seven seemed to contemplate the question seriously for a moment before declining. "I do not believe Kathryn would wish me to discuss these matters with the crew."

"However, I appreciate the offer." Seven added as an afterthought.

"Um, right." Tal squeaked out, "anytime." Before turning her flustered attention to her console.

With a brief raised eyebrow Seven returned to her data and thoughts. _Unacceptable. The situation is now affecting my work. _It had been 18 days since Kathryn and Lt. Torres copulated and, while the Captain insisted the matter was closed, the underlying tension was making itself felt throughout the ship.

For the most part, their relationship had continued as it had before, but Kathryn's interactions with her wife had acquired a frustrating subtle awkwardness that Seven could neither determine the cause of nor how to dispel.

Additionally, the Chief Engineer was making life in that department miserable and could barely maintain a civil tone during senior staff meetings. _Kathryn still refuses to admit any desire for a relationship with B'Elanna_, but Seven had noted the grief in her wife's eyes as she witnessed Lieutenant Torres' withdrawal and the pain when the Klingon's temper lashed out. _Unacceptable._

Tal couldn't help but look over as her boss released a large breath through her nose, the Borg's version of a sigh, but the thunderous expression on the pale Nordic features convinced Tal to mind her own business, leaving Seven to her thoughts.

_I will never understand human behavior._ Both the Captain and Lieutenant were miserable and they were making Seven miserable by proximity. The ex-Borg had searched her extensive knowledge and come up with a credible solution only to have Kathryn reject it immediately. Further research only strengthened the Borg's initial resolution, but every time Seven attempted to broach the subject, the Captain insisted she was content with Seven and did not need anyone else.

But it was becoming apparent to the Astrometrics officer that B'Elanna Torres did need someone. The Engineer's violent depression was detrimental to _Voyager_ and painful for others to witness, most importantly Kathryn, who felt responsible.

Seven suddenly realized that she had stopped entering data and frowned at her console. _Unacceptable. This is disruptive and inefficient._ Kathryn seemed unwilling to resolve the situation… Perhaps Seven would simply have to do it herself. But first, she had some unfinished business with a certain Klingon Engineer.

~~f&i~~

The door to Engineering swooshed open and Lieutenant Torres turned to watch the tall blond Astrometrics officer stride in, suppressing a growl in favor of a curt "Seven."

"Lieutenant." The Borg replied with an impassive stare. "I would like to speak with you in private."

This time the engineer did growl the words "My office." Before turning and heading in that direction, not looking to see if Seven was following.

"No." Came the Borg's precise monotone. B'Elanna stopped from sheer surprise before slowly turning to face her blond adversary.

"No?" the Klingon asked incredulously into the suddenly silent room.

"Holodeck 1 should be sufficient for our purposes and it is currently free."

B'Elanna clenched her teeth and hands in an effort to contain herself in front of her curious staff. "Fine then. Lead the way."

With a sharp nod, Seven turned on her heel and did just that.

Lieutenant Carey looked nervously at Vorik, "What do you think that's all about?"

Vorik merely raised an eyebrow, "I am unsure but I believe it would be prudent to notify security."

Carey's jaw dropped open momentarily but he couldn't think of anything to say. Pressing his lips together in a grim expression he gave a short nod and tapped his comm Badge.

~f&i


	6. unresolved issues

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

~~f&i~~

Upon following Seven into the Holodeck, B'Elanna discovered it was set to what appeared to be the standard gym program except all the equipment and weights had been removed, leaving only a large, stark room with blue pads covering the floor and one wall lined with mirrors.

Seven stopped near the center and turned to face B'Elanna, hands clasped behind her back, head tilted slightly to the right and down.

"Computer, seal the doors. Authorization Seven Omega Theta Three."

"What the hell is going on, Seven?" B'Elanna demanded in agitation, feet planted firmly, hands balled at her sides.

"B'Elanna Torres, you seek to steal my mate!" Seven spat with an uncharacteristic sneer, causing B'Elanna to flash briefly to the Son of K'vok before the words truly registered and she felt a growl rising in her throat as her body tensed for battle.

"She should have been mine!" the Klingon growled out, baring her teeth.

"She was not yours." Seven's tone was level again but she took a menacing step forward into B'Elanna's personal space, forcing the Klingon hybrid to tilt her head back to meet her cold blue gaze. "You came to my house while I was not there and coerced my wife into having physical relations."

B'Elanna exploded, "Coerced Nothing! Kathryn was perfectly willing to sleep with me, it's not my problem you can't keep your wife happy, Drone!"

The shove took her by surprise and she stumbled backwards before catching her balance, incredulous brown eyes snapping up to meet furious blue. _Did Seven really just push me?_

"If you desire my wife you should approach me directly. Your cowardice dishonors all three of us!"

"Cowardice!" B'Elanna roared before lunging at the ex-Borg with a string of only partially coherent invectives.

Seven managed to keep her balance, but lost her breath to the couple hundred pounds of Klingon suddenly impacting her ribs. Unfortunately, B'Elanna found herself at a disadvantage grappling within the Borg's considerably longer reach.

Neither of them had managed to get the upper hand when the security team finally overrode Seven's seal on the Holodeck doors.

~~f&i~~

In her ready room Captain Janeway was staring out at the passing stars, mind on the two infuriating young women she loved as she awaited their arrival. _This can't continue. We'll never be able to move on if those two can't even work together without bloodshed._ The Captain's eyes narrowed and her shoulders straightened _And I've got a ship to run._ When the door opened, she turned slowly and dismissed Tuvok. Then she leveled her best Force Ten Janeway glare on the two disheveled women standing at attention in front of her desk.

"Would one of you care to explain?"

Seven's even tones answered, "There were some unresolved issues between Lieutenant Torres and myself that I wished to address."

"And you felt they needed to be addressed with your fists?" the Captain inquired, studying the scratches on Seven's right cheek and darkening bruise where B'Elanna's neck met her right shoulder with a coolly raised eyebrow.

"I felt a Klingon method might lead to a more timely resolution."

There was a moment of silence during which B'Elanna studied Seven with a scowl, Seven stared resolutely ahead, and Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I realize that our… situation… has created an uncomfortable work environment,"

Janeway began in an even, measured tone, leaning forward and splaying hands flat across her desk as though to brace herself. "But this is a small ship and all the crew have to work together for it to run properly. You are both brilliant officers who are vital to _Voyager's_ optimum functioning. You're _also_ both department heads who are required to interact on a regular basis and set an _example_ to the rest of the crew."

Here she stopped to make pointed eye contact, first with B'Elanna who was glowering at her from furrowed brows, then with Seven who was staring fixedly at a point just over the small captain's head.

"You can loathe each other in your spare time, although I'd rather you didn't, but I need to know that I can depend on you to be _professional_ when you're on duty."

Another pause before the Captain straightened and pronounced with decisive finality "You're both confined to the brig until you come to a mutual understanding or kill each other, whichever comes first."

B'Elanna snorted, "And that's different from what we were doing in the holodeck how?"

Janeway flushed slightly and ground out a sharp "Dismissed" from between clenched teeth.

~~f&i~~

The brig was silent; tense and waiting. The lone guard stood at attention, watching the single occupied cell intently, wishing this had happened on someone else's shift.

When Tuvok had escorted the two angry women to the brig, Seven requested a sound barrier be integrated with the standard cell shield. Tuvok had raised an eyebrow in understated Vulcan curiosity but deferred the request to the Captain via comm badge. Janeway had been quick to agree, on the condition that the guard on duty watch them at all times lest they pick up their brawl where it left off.

So the unfortunate ensign on security duty bore silent witness to a silent tableau involving the volatile Engineering Chief and the stoic Astrometrics Officer, while trying not to appear too curious.

~~f&i~~

Inside the cell, Seven stood, hands clasped behind her back, watching an agitated B'Elanna pace the far end of the cubicle. She, in contrast, was feeling an odd sort of peace. _B'Elanna Torres would make an excellent mate indeed_. After the half Klingon clenched and unclenched her fists for the 23rd time, the ex-Borg determined she would have to initiate the conversation.

"Do you love Kathryn?"

B'Elanna turned sharply to look at Seven, bringing her pacing to an abrupt end. The statuesque woman's intent stare gave no more indication of her mood or intent than the mild tone had.

Chin lifting slightly, B'Elanna responded defiantly, "I do. What of it?"

To her surprise Seven just nodded calmly, gaze turning inward briefly.

"You are willing to fight for Kathryn even if she is the one opposing the relationship?"

"What?" B'Elanna shouted indignantly, "I would never force her into anything she didn't want!"

Seven looked mildly alarmed at the intense reaction and broke stance to raise a placating hand while her impressive intellect floundered for words to diffuse the situation.

"That is not what I meant to imply…"

"What _did_ you mean then?" B'Elanna snarled, warily watching the cool complexion furrow in frustration.

"When I first attempted to pursue a romantic relationship with the Captain, she was… resistant to the idea." Seven's eyes drifted from B'Elanna's and a smile ghosted across her face. "I was aware that the Captain desired me physically and she seemed to enjoy and seek out my company, as I did hers. A romantic relationship seemed to be the logical extrapolation of our mutual desires."

"Does this story have a point, Seven?"

The ex-Borg refocused to find B'Elanna glaring impatiently over crossed arms, and resumed in a cool tone, all business.

"Kathryn desired a romantic relationship with me but refused to acknowledge that desire due to Starfleet regulations and her strong sense of personal morality. I pursued Kathryn Janeway for 7.4 months before she agreed to our first date."

Seven paused as B'Elanna absorbed that information, arms dropping as incredulity spread up through her posture to her eyes and then mouth, which sputtered in disbelief.

"7 months for the _first _date?" The hybrid Klingon's hands waved aimlessly for a second as she tried to work through this statement, "I thought you just dated for a few months and got married, what do you mean 7 months?"

"It is true that once Kathryn agreed to a relationship it progressed quickly, but it took a great deal of… 'courting'… in private to overcome the Captain's initial protests before any public steps were made."

"Okay, I could see that from Janeway," B'Elanna conceded, curiousity piqued despite her best efforts to maintain her previous fury, "but I think we've gotten off topic. Like I said before, is there a point to this story?"

"Indeed Lieutenant, I asked if you were willing to fight for Kathryn even if Kathryn was the one resisting the relationship, I was attempting to clarify. Kathryn cares for you and desires you physically, but will not allow herself to pursue a relationship she deems inappropriate. Are you willing to put in the considerable effort to overcome this?"

B'Elanna's mouth opened, but no sound came out. As the silence stretched on Seven's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Lieutenant, are you unwell?"

B'Elanna's jaw snapped shut and open again.

"Are you asking me if I'm willing to seduce your wife?" She finally managed, voice rising to a shrill crescendo of disbelief.

"Yes."

B'Elanna quickly moved to the bench attached to the back wall and collapsed onto it. After vigorously scrubbing her face with both hands and tangling them through her hair she jumped up to confront Seven, barely inches separating them a she growled.

"What are you playing at Borg?"

"I assure you Lieutenant, I am not 'playing'." Seven replied evenly.

"If you're giving up your claim to the Captain then what were we just fighting about on the holodeck?"

Seven's eyes darkened and her lips pulled back from her teeth as she bit out "I. Am. NOT. giving up my claim to Kathryn."

B'Elanna squelched the urge to lean away from the intensity radiating off the normally stoic Astrometrics officer.

~~f&i~~

Outside the cell the guard shifted nervously and wondered if he was going to have to step in and separate the two. Then he wondered if he should call for backup since the ensign doubted he could handle one, let alone both of the unusually strong women.

~~f&i~~

"Would you please start making some sense?" B'Elanna yelled, arms waving in agitation, breaking Seven's glare and causing her to take a step back in surprise.

"I was unaware that my meaning was unclear." The former Borg stated matter of factly, cocking her head slightly. "Kathryn desires you. She will not act on those desires, but ignoring them makes both you and her unhappy so I am suggesting you act on them for her."

"You can't keep your wife satisfied, Seven?"

The cutting remark found little purchase this time, glancing smoothly off Borg armor, inspiring only a raised ocular implant.

"Kathryn has frequently indicated satisfaction with my abilities,"

B'Elanna could have sworn the Borg was smirking.

"But evidently she desires something from you in addition to what I provide."

The Klingon hybrid's ire started slipping away, replaced by weary confusion.

"And you're just ok with that?"

"Yes" came the serene reply, "I desire Kathryn's happiness; if you are a necessary part of that then I will adapt."

"What if the Captain can be happy with just me?" B'Elanna lashed out. "Maybe you should just 'adapt' to Janeway being with me instead."

Seven's face hardened into an impassive Borg mask.

"_That_" She spat with a surprising amount of venom, "is why I initiated a physical confrontation with you on the holodeck. I am willing to include you in our lives because Kathryn desires it, but I will not tolerate attempts to damage or end my relationship with Kathryn."

B'Elanna crossed her arms over her chest against the icy chill from the Borg's words.

"So I would be what, her mistress?" the Klingon scoffed.

"That designation could apply." Seven responded in a more neutral tone.

B'Elanna turned away, to stare at the far wall, shoulders slumped. The anger was gone now, leaving a weary dejection that sapped her energy.

"Maybe I don't want sloppy seconds."

"If you do not wish to have a relationship with the Captain then I will cease this line of inquiry and progress as we have previously, however if you wish to pursue this, I suspect it would not be merely… 'a quick fuck'" B'Elanna's eyes bugged out at the phrase "I am willing to invited you into our lives." Seven paused before adding more softly "Although I cannot guarantee Kathryn will acknowledge it openly to the crew."

B'Elanna dropped her head into her hands. Her heart felt heavy. _Is this what it comes down to? A second rate love affair hidden away like a dirty little secret?_ A soft touch on her back made the Klingon flinch slightly and Seven quickly retracted her hand.

"I do not require an answer now, Lieutenant." Seven's low tones replaced the tentative touch. "It is not a decision to be made lightly, Captain Kathryn Janeway is not always an easy woman to love."

B'Elanna turned to study Seven's softened eyes, thinking that in that moment the ex-Borg looked more human than the hybrid had ever seen her.

"Yeah, but she's hard not to love too."

Seven quirked a grin and ducked her head before turning to face the outside brig and clasp her hands behind her back, apparently having nothing more to say for the moment.

B'Elanna eventually moved to sprawl out on bench and study the ceiling. The remainder of their stay in the brig took place in pensive silence.

~f&i


	7. meanwhile

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

~~f&i~~

"Come in." Kathryn called as the door to her Ready Room chimed.

The door opened and Tuvok strode purposefully up to her desk and handed her a padd. The Captain looked it over briefly, finding the expected report on the altercation between her two officers. Leaning back with a sigh, Janeway looked up at her old friend imploringly.

"What's your take on this mess, Tuvok?" she waggled the padd briefly in his direction.

The Vulcan Security Chief answered promptly, "I have been aware for some time of a growing hostility from Lt Torres, and was expecting a physical altercation may result." Tuvok paused to tilt his head briefly and raise an eyebrow, "However, I had not anticipated that Seven would initiate it, as the witness's reports indicate. Seven has shown little outward hostility to the Lieutenant so this development seems… illogical." The eyebrow dropped back down, "As I can only speculate on the motives behind the incident, I am unsure how to resolve the matter."

Kathryn gazed blindly at the report she was absentmindedly tapping on the edge of her desk, before focusing back on her Chief of Security. "And what do you speculate about their motives?"

Eyebrows drew together in a Vulcan frown, "I have observed Lt Torres' increasing hostility since the beginning of your public relationship with Seven. I believe that Lt Torres objects to the relationship, most likely due to her own feelings towards you, Captain."

"And Seven?"

Tuvok raised one eyebrow briefly in a gesture vaguely reminiscent of a shrug, "I am unsure what prompted Seven's actions. She has shown considerable tolerance for the Lieutenant's verbal altercations in the past, and reportedly showed no outward signs of malicious intent when she confronted Lt Torres in Engineering directly before the encounter in Holodeck 1."

The Captain fiddled nervously with the padd, feeling like she used to when she'd done something wrong as a little girl, waiting under her mothers accusing stare. Tuvok wasn't actually staring accusingly, just inquisitively, at Janeway's unusual fidgeting. Still, the Captain felt like that guilty little girl, part of her desperate to confess and have someone tell her it wasn't as bad as she feared and that everything would be okay. Unfortunately Janeway knew it probably was as bad as she feared and it was largely her fault.

"There was… an incident… a few weeks ago… that's probably responsible for this recent situation." She kept her gaze fixed on her desk as she spoke.

When the Captain seemed reluctant to continue, Tuvok prompted with an inquisitive "Indeed?"

"B'Elanna showed up at our quarters one night when Seven was regenerating…" Kathryn began explaining haltingly, "She had been hitting the bloodwine rather hard and confessed her feelings for me and kissed me…" Tuvok's eyebrows jumped in surprise at where this appeared to be going, "I guess I… when she- I didn't send her away. I was just so shocked at first, and then…" Kathryn brought her hands up to hide her face for a moment before forcing herself to drop them and continue. "B'Elanna was gone before Seven came home the next morning, but Seven knew what had happened immediately."

"I told B'Elanna it couldn't happen again, she didn't take it well. But Seven and I talked about it and she seemed… remarkably okay about everything…" Kathryn blushed and played with her fingers for a second, "She actually suggested I continue to see B'Elanna."

The embarrassed Captain dared a glance at her Head of Security and discovered his eyebrows attempting to disappear into his hair. Quickly masking an inappropriate and undignified snort of amusement by coughing into her fist.

"That is indeed an unusual reaction for a human." Tuvok conceded, choosing not to comment on the rest of the emotional minefield the Captain had just dropped on him. There were times he was glad to be a Vulcan.

Kathryn sobered, "That's just it though, she's as much Borg as human." A tired sigh "Sometimes Seven's so alien I have no idea what to do with her. Why would she confront B'Elanna after all this time? After offering to let me continue sleeping with her!" The Captain threw her hands up in consternation.

"Seven is a unique individual. I often find her logic to be similar to my own, but she occasionally acts on emotions rather than logic. I suspect this is one of those times." Tuvok concluded. Janeway couldn't decide if there was a hint of sarcasm in that last sentence.

"And I suspect we won't get any answers till those two get out of the brig." The Captain concluded wryly.

~~f&i~~

Kathryn took a deep breath, absently smoothing her shirt before walking confidently into the brig.

After 15 minutes had passed with the two combatants silent in their respective corners, the Ensign on security had informed the Captain. Janeway had decided to let them stew a little longer and waited an additional 15 minutes before coming to the brig herself.

Seven was the first to notice her entrance, as she was facing the door. The security officer noticed next, quickly straightening up at the sound of the doors, even though he wasn't really slouching in the first place. Seven, realizing from B'Elanna's lack of movement that the Klingon hadn't noted the Captain's silenced arrival, turned to inform her.

"Lieutenant, the Captain has arrived."

B'Elanna jerked upright to look outside the cell, before standing and striding over to stand moodily at attention next to Seven.

Kathryn observed both women for a moment before motioning the Ensign to lower the shield. "So, have you two reached an understanding?"

B'Elanna scoffed lightly, drawing Seven's gaze, before the ex-borg turned her cool gaze back to the Captain and answered. "We have discussed the situation. A resolution has yet to be determined, but I bear no ill will toward Lieutenant Torres and do not foresee problems in the immediate future."

Janeway pursed her lips and turned to Torres, "What about you Lieutenant?"

B'Elanna's eyes met Kathryn's briefly before flitting away. "What she said, we talked. I'm still not sure how I feel about things but I'll make sure it doesn't interfere with my work."

The Captain frowned as she studied them. Seven was her usual impassive self, B'Elanna looked… subdued. There was certainly less hostility but Kathryn wasn't sure she felt any better with this new ambiance. Deciding there was little she could do at the moment, the Captain dismissed them. B'Elanna left quickly, but Seven showed no sign of having heard.

Kathryn watched Seven watching her until after B'Elanna had left the brig. "I believe we need to have a talk."

Seven inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Not here." With that, Janeway turned and strode to the exit, Seven trailing demurely behind.

~f&i


	8. answers and evasions

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

~~f&i~~

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kathryn burst out as soon as the doors to their quarters closed behind them.

Seven merely raised an eyebrow, "I am unsure which thoughts you wish to know, Kathryn."

"Don't get smart with me." Kathryn snapped, pacing agitatedly in front of the couch. "Why did you confront B'Elanna on the holodeck? What did you hope to accomplish?"

"There were unresolved issues between Lt Torres and myself. I wished to address them."

Kathryn stopped pacing to stare piercingly at her wife. "What issues?"

"The matter of her actions regarding yourself."

"You mean when she slept with me?"

"Yes."

"Seven," Kathryn started slowly, "I thought you didn't mind my sleeping with B'Elanna." A mildly hysterical exasperation crept into her tone "I mean, you offered to let me continue doing it!" The Captain wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose to ward of her impending headache but didn't want to miss any of her wife's subtle expressions.

"I do not object to you copulating…" At Kathryn's wince Seven amended, "'sleeping' with B'Elanna Torres, however, the manner in which she approached you was unacceptable and dishonorable. I believe she wished to damage our relationship. Had her intentions been honorable, she should have approached us both in a reasonable manner, rather than accosting you while I was regenerating."

Kathryn absorbed that, "So you're angry because she didn't ask you first?" Her incredulous stare failed to make an impression.

"Yes," Seven responded succinctly, but before Kathryn could manifest the fury stewing in her guts at the implied possession, the younger woman continued with a bit more passion, "However, I am also upset because of the way she approached you. She did not demonstrate the respect and courtesy you deserve."

Kathryn's anger dissipated in the face Seven's righteous indignation on her behalf. Dropping her head and pressing two fingers into the furrowed brow between her eyes, the Captain gathered her thoughts, which were going every which way after what felt like an emotional roller coaster. Looking up, she asked imploringly "But why now, Annika? You've been working fine with B'Elanna for weeks!"

This time, Seven took longer to respond, weighing her words carefully. "I did not address B'Elanna previously regarding her behavior because I did not believe it necessary. You said you had spoken with Lt Torres and the matter was closed; however in the past 18 days it has become clear to me that the matter is not 'closed'. Lieutenant Torres' distress is inefficient and detrimental to _Voyager_'s functioning as well as your own."

"And you thought getting physical with her in the holodeck would relieve that 'distress'?" Kathryn couldn't help but interject.

Seven frowned slightly at the interruption in her chain of thought, "Yes. I believed that confronting B'Elanna was a necessary step to 'clear the air' in order to resolve tensions."

Kathryn threw her hands up, "Clearing the air doesn't require fists!"

"It does for Klingons." Seven responded sardonically. The Captain glared at her wife, who then continued in a more academic tone. "It is also not unheard of among humans to arrange aggressive physical competition to resolve arguments or conflict."

"Last I heard, dueling went out in the early 19th century." Came Kathryn's wry riposte.

Seven raised an eyebrow and gave such a look that the Captain could practically hear her thinking _oh, really? _"I have heard Commander Chakotay reference several instances at Starfleet Academy where he participated in boxing matches to resolve a conflict with another cadet. Could this not be considered dueling?"

The Captain opened her mouth and abruptly shut it. _How did I get on the losing side of this argument?_ Kathryn was running out of points to argue but she wasn't ready to concede to Seven's logic just yet, "You were still both on duty."

"We were." Seven conceded, "I spend most of my off duty time in your presence and assumed that you would notice and interfere with my intent to confront B'Elanna Torres."

"Damn right I would have interfered!" Kathryn resumed pacing, "Seven, you can't just solve problems with your fists! Especially you, since you tend to have the Borg advantage over anyone else."

Seven looked mildly affronted and her reply came out in clipped words, "I would not have engaged in a physical altercation with anyone on the crew possessing lesser physical capabilities and I would not have approached Lt Torres in such a manner if I believed she were averse to it."

"Whether or not B'Elanna opposed the idea, this is a Starfleet ship and that means a certain standard of conduct is expected _especially_ when _on duty_." The sharp tone of command had crept back into Kathryn's speech, "I don't want this happening again, are we clear?"

"Yes, Captain." Seven responded archly.

With a large sigh, Kathryn stopped pacing and collapsed onto the couch. "I'm sorry, Annika, I'm the one responsible for this whole mess. If I'd just sent B'Elanna home that night instead of thinking with my libido…" she trailed off bitterly, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"Kathryn, I do not believe that is true." Seven said gently, moving to sit next to her wife, hand settling on the Captain's shoulder. "B'Elanna's feelings would have remained to be dealt with regardless of your actions that night."

Kathryn studied her clasped hands for a moment, "So you blame B'Elanna?" it came out almost as a statement.

Seven answered after a moment's thought, "No. I cannot blame B'Elanna for falling in love with you." Kathryn looked up at Seven, surprise clear on her features. "Although her subsequent actions have been… less than productive."

Kathryn snorted at that understated description and leaned back to tip her head tiredly against the couch with a sigh. "What a mess."

Seven reached up to tuck Kathryn's hair behind her ear and ended stroking he wife's cheek. "Everything will be alright, the 'mess' is only temporary."

Kathryn studied the ceiling, _God, _she thought tiredly;_ I hope that's true._

~f&i


	9. talking it out

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

~~f&i~~

When Tom finally tracked B'Elanna down she was in the holodeck. _Returning to the scene of the crime?_ He wondered idly before cautiously sticking his head in the door. When no bat'leth's tried to take it off he fully entered the holographic rock-scape, letting the door slide shut behind him.

Tilting his head back and squinting he hollered to the dusty figure several hundred feet above, "I thought you weren't supposed to go climbing without a partner?"

His answer was a rather rude invective. Tom stood watching patiently and a few minutes later the half Klingon's feet touched solid ground.

B'Elanna turned to glare at the cocky pilot, "What are you doing here, Tom?"

"Well, I've been hearing these crazy rumors all day about the Chief Engineer and Astrometrics Officer killing each other on the holodeck so as soon as I got off shift I came to get the real scoop." He looked around at the barren landscape, sun sinking low on the jagged horizon, "Honestly, I'm a little surprised no one else is here snooping for information."

B'Elanna snorted in grudging amusement and rolled her eyes. "That's because they have better sense than to bother a pissed off Klingon." She explained as she leaned down to grab an unobtrusive water bottle and towel. Tom watched silently as she wiped the sweat and rock dust from her face and arms.

"So?" He finally prompted when it became apparent she was ignoring him.

B'Elanna dropped the towel and sat on a nearby rock, taking a swig from the water bottle before answering, "So what?"

This time Tom rolled his eyes. "So, what happened with you and the Ice Princess today!" he demanded, crossing his arms resolutely and staring the Klingon hybrid down.

B'Elanna chuckled derisively and shook her head. "You just said a mouthful. I'll tell you what happened with Seven just as soon as I figure it out myself."

Tom scrutinized his ex as she took a longer drink of water. "Does this have anything to do with that thing you still haven't told me about from a few weeks ago?"

B'Elanna avoided his gaze, instead focusing on unwrapping and rewrapping the tape on her fingers.

"B'Elanna." Tom persisted.

"Yes, okay?" the Klingon rumbled, standing abruptly and pacing a few steps away from Tom. Staring unseeing at the rather picturesque sunset, she decided that she had to get this off her chest now or she might not be able to do it at all. _Besides, I could use an outside opinion._ Resolve firm, she turned to face Tom.

"I slept with Janeway."

_Wow, that was a little more blunt that I intended…_ glancing at Tom seemed to prompt the slack jawed pilot into speech.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard, you slept with who?" he sputtered.

"Janeway." B'Elanna couldn't help a small satisfied smirk as she watched the pilot's reaction.

"As in naked sleeping?"

B'Elanna nodded, smirk now stretching towards shit eating.

"When?" Tom demanded.

B'Elanna's grin disappeared with a tired sigh, "a couple weeks ago."

Tom contemplated her bearing then let out an amazed whistle, "No wonder Seven beat you up."

Tom watched in satisfaction as B'Elanna's tired expression was replaced with indignation. "She did not beat me up! Do I look beaten to you!" B'Elanna shouted.

"Well, I dunno…" Tom injected a little skepticism into his tome as he reached over to brush the bruise on B'Elanna's collar.

The irritated half Klingon swatted his hand away. "Please," she said derisively, "I've had worse injuries falling out of bed."

At Tom's smirk, B'Elanna thought about what she just said and rolled her eyes. A moment of silence passed while the mood sobered.

"Seriously though, Janeway? Do you have a death wish?" Tom thought about it and amended, "or an assimilation wish maybe?"

B'Elanna growled softly, "What does she see in that Borg anyway?"

"Well, she's hot." That earned him a glare. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that rhetorical?"

"She's insane is what she is!" B'Elanna practically shouted.

Tom's eyebrows shot up. "Okay, I've heard Seven called a lot of things but that's a new one."

"After attacking me for sleeping with her wife, Seven tells me to seduce her!"

"Woah!" Tom's eyebrows tried to disappear into his hairline, "Back up, can we start over from the beginning?"

With a sigh, B'Elanna sat back down on the previously vacated rock. Tom glanced around and, failing to find any reasonable sized rocks, settled cross legged in the dust next to her with a shrug.

"The other week the Captain called me in to ream me out for my arguments with Seven… Things got heated and I wound up kissing her and she didn't push me off right away. It got me thinking…" B'Elanna twined her fingers for a moment, "A few days later I got drunk and showed up at the Captain's quarters while Seven was regenerating…We wound up in bed together…" B'Elanna trailed off as the memory continued.

Tom couldn't be sure with her complexion but he'd swear the Klingon was blushing.

"Anyway, the next morning I got out before Seven showed up. Kathryn was still sleeping…" B'Elanna frowned "I'm not sure what happened between Janeway and Seven. The Borg was acting kinda off but never said anything to me, then later the Captain," B'Elanna spat the title much to Tom's surprise. "called me to her ready room and told me it was a 'lapse in judgement' and would never happen again before dismissing me." Judging from the Klingon's expressions, the words and memory were both bitter and painful.

"Geez, that's rough." Tom intoned sincerely, reaching an arm across her shoulder to pull her into a loose embrace.

After a moment B'Elanna gathered herself and continued. "That was pretty much it, the Captain and Seven ignored me and I was a bitch and a half, until today. Seven shows up in engineering and basically calls me out. Insults are exchanged, Seven shoves me, we get into a wrestling match and security shows up. Janeway locks us in the brig together to work out our differences and Seven loses her mind and tells me I should seduce her wife because Kathryn supposedly likes me."

Tom couldn't help but interrupt, "Seven invited you to have a threesome with her and the Captain?"

"What?" B'Elanna's retelling was abruptly derailed. "No! Seven was not part of the deal!"

"Are you sure?" Tom asked wistfully.

"Yes I'm sure! Why would Seven want to sleep with me anyway, we hate each other!"

"Well, if you're not interested do you think you could put in a good word for me?"

That earned him a firm smack across the back of the head. "Ow, hey! I'm just saying!" Tom whined.

"Can you be serious for one minute?" B'Elanna asked in exasperation.

"Ok, seriously; Seven told you to seduce the Captain?"

"Yeah," B'Elanna shook her head in disbelief, "Who does that?"

Tom shrugged distractedly and thoughtfully contemplated the sunset, "So are you gonna take her up on it?"

"What?" B'Elanna gaped at the Pilot.

"Well, are you gonna go for the Captain?" he elaborated with a casual shrug.

"Are you insane?"

"What? You like Janeway, Janeway apparently likes you and Seven gave you permission." Tom shrugged, "I don't really see a downside to this."

"Kathryn's married to Seven!" B'Elanna objected

"And Seven apparently doesn't mind sharing." Tom pointed out,

"Maybe _I_ don't want to share." B'Elanna growled.

Tom's mouth turned down, "So if you can't have her all to yourself, you'd rather not have her at all?"

B'Elanna just glowered so Tom continued reasonably. "Look, I understand how you feel, but right now Seven's holding all the cards. She's got Janeway and judging from the Captain's reaction that isn't changing anytime soon. But Seven's offering you a shot anyway. It may not be what you wanted but it's something." Tom stopped and shrugged, "Then again, what do I know, maybe it would be better to make a clean break and move on with your life."

B'Elanna didn't respond but she couldn't help rolling Tom's words over in her head. _I could have Kathryn, all I have to do is suck up my pride. _That was a pretty tall order for the Klingon. Shaking her head as though trying to dislodge the thoughts, B'Elanna stood and turned to offer Tom a hand, "Look, all this serious talk has made me thirsty. I think Sandrine's is running on the other holodeck, wanna share a pitcher?"

Tom contemplated her offered hand before accepting with a grin, "Sure, you buying?"

A snort, "Hardly, after giving you fuel for your adolescent fantasies for the next three months I think you owe me a couple drinks."

Tom grinned wider as they exited the holodeck, "Alright, I guess I could spare a few rations for that. You three make quite a picture when I forget that it includes my ex, my Captain and a Borg."

The door cut off the view just after B'Elanna punched Tom in the shoulder hard enough to make him wince.

~f&i


	10. arrival of a decision

~f&i

disclaimer: not mine

~~f&i~~

At a small noise, B'Elanna looked up from the sparking panel she was repairing to see Seven making her way towards her with a tool kit. _Even Seven can't make crawling through a Jeffries tube look dignified._ B'Elanna thought derisively before turning back to her wires with an annoyed grunt.

"Lieutenant, the Captain has ordered me to report to you and assist in repairs."

B'Elanna grunted again, lips pressing together to form an irritated line, then took a long, measured breath through her nose. She had been successfully avoiding the blond Borg for a week and a half, assisted more recently by a distracting alien encounter. But since the recent alien distraction had resulted in significant and extensive damage to the ship, she really should have expected Janeway to assign the Astrometrics officer to her department. _Well she's here now, might as well put her to use._

"These relays need to be replaced and the gel packs need to be checked for damage." The Engineer instructed, pointing a plasma cutter at the needy parts as she spoke.

"Very well." Was Seven's short response before she proceeded to situate herself next to the uncomfortable Klingon.

Said Klingon was now having trouble picking up her repairs where she left off before the interruption. For the past week she'd been thinking about their situation and Tom's advice. She wasn't ready to give up on Kathryn, but couldn't bring herself to accept the ex-Borg's offer. Although, the contemplative mood had at least caused a decrease in her verbal abuse of the crew, which the Captain approved of, even if mysterious dents had begun appearing on some of the consoles and panels the Chief Engineer frequently worked on. Now, with the cause of her problems sitting next to her with aplomb, B'Elanna found it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

After distractedly tracing the same wire for several moments, the disgruntled Engineer gave in.

"I don't understand you."

Seven paused her work at the frustrated statement, turning from the gel pack she had been examining to raise an implant adorned brow.

"Indeed, that seems to be a common problem on _Voyager_." Seven pronounced neutrally. "What is the cause of your current confusion?"

B'Elanna turned fully to face the ex-borg, settling with her arms and legs crossed, before speaking, "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what, Lieutenant?" Seven asked, appearing both puzzled and mildly annoyed at the vagueness of the question.

B'Elanna made an equally vague gesture with her hand before elaborating, "Offer to let me sleep with Janeway. It just doesn't make sense."

Seven frowned slightly, "We discussed this matter in the brig. Were my intentions unclear?"

"It's not your intentions so much as your motivation that's unclear." B'Elanna replied gruffly, hand returning to tuck itself against her opposite arm, "I don't see where you get anything out of this deal."

Seven cocked her head and eyebrow, "It would benefit Kathryn, which would in turn benefit myself."

B'Elanna studied Seven with something like wonder. "You're really not at all scared she'll leave you, are you?"

"Initially I was afraid Kathryn intended to leave me." Seven swallowed against a sharp pain in her chest, expression becoming more sober, "But she has assured me that was never her intention and I believe she is sincere. She is determined that our marriage not be further harmed by her or your actions."

B'Elanna grimaced at the bitter words, trying not to growl her rebuttal. "That's what I mean, the Captain made it pretty clear she wanted the whole thing dropped and forgotten so why aren't you doing the same?"

Seven gave the Klingon a once over, causing B'Elanna to fidget. "You are unhappy."

"Your Point?" B'Elanna shot off defensively at Seven's pause.

Seven frowned at the interruption. "You are depressed, agitated, angry and destructive. This concerns myself and, as Captain, my wife because it is detrimental to _Voyager's_ collective." B'Elanna turned back to the forgotten panel with a sneer and a growl rumbling deep in her throat. "As Kathryn the woman, it concerns her because she cares for you a great deal and knowing she has caused you pain hurts her as well."

The growl abruptly died. "She cares for me," B'Elanna said slowly, "but she doesn't want to sleep with me. She doesn't want to love me."

"What Captain Kathryn Janeway believes she should feel and what she actually feels do not always correlate." Seven noted dryly. "If Kathryn did not desire to 'sleep' with you, she would not have allowed your previous encounter." Seven paused, "And although she has not admitted such, I believe she does love you but refuses to act on it because she believes it to be inappropriate. While Kathryn insists she does not require a romantic relationship with you, such a relationship would appease both her and your emotional disarray efficiently."

When B'Elanna, lost in thought, failed to offer a response, Seven returned to her gel pack. B'Elanna darted a glance at the peripheral motion and, on seeing her companion working intently, hesitantly resumed her repairs as well.

After about five minutes of near silent work B'Elanna finally spoke. "It wouldn't bother you if your wife shared that kind of intimacy with someone who wasn't you?"

Seven paused in her work. "What Kathryn and I share is very special and important to me…" the ex-borg frowned in frustration at the inadequate words, "However, if she chose to change her relationship with you it would not lessen the value of the relationship she shares with me."

After a beat, B'Elanna spoke up again.

"So, if I _were_ to accept this… crazy idea of yours…" Seven looked over her, "how exactly would we go about it?"

"Are you agreeing to attempt my 'crazy idea'?" Seven asked bluntly.

B'Elanna grunted and muttered almost inaudibly, "Insanity must be contagious." Then a little louder, "I'm… _considering_ it."

As B'Elanna was staring resolutely at _Voyager_'s wiring, she missed the small triumphant smile that flit across the ex-Borg's face.

Since B'Elanna didn't seem to want to meet her gaze, Seven also returned to her work as she answered casually. "It would be a delicate operation. We would have to go slowly or Kathryn will reject the notion immediately."

B'Elanna snorted disdainfully, "Yeah, I can't see Janeway agreeing to take on a mistress."

At the bitter tone, Seven turned to regard her companion speculatively. "You do not like that word." Seven declared.

"What word?" B'Elanna asked distractedly as she carefully disconnected a live wire.

"Mistress."

B'Elanna flinched slightly even though Seven's tone had been neutral.

"It's just a word." She replied gruffly, yanking out the wire with a little more force than strictly necessary.

"Then why does it displease you?" Seven inquired with persistent curiosity.

After a moment B'Elanna reluctantly admitted, "It just does."

Seven canted her head and her gaze went vacant briefly as she sifted her cortical node for the relevant definitions and descriptions.

"I see," She said finally, "That designation can have negative associations."

B'Elanna snorted but continued working.

"Perhaps you would prefer a different descriptive designation?" Seven offered.

Grudgingly B'Elanna looked up to meet Seven's gaze, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Like what?" she asked brusquely.

"Perhaps 'lover' would be more acceptable?"

B'Elanna froze.

_Kathryn's lover._

Quickly turning back to the repairs she mimicked Seven's "Acceptable" in gruff agreement. Inside, B'Elanna felt inexplicably lighter, warmer. She could be Kathryn Janeway's Lover. Despite all the complications and hurdles she knew lay down that path, a small grin edged the corners of her mouth as they finished their repairs.

~f&i

the end

just kidding (sorta). sorry. This is the end of what I had completed. I've got bits and ideas for the rest but nothing cohesive enough to post so this story is going to be on break for a while. Thanks for those of you who made it this far, hope you enjoyed it despite the unfinished ending and hopefully some of you will be back when I get around to posting more.

~spritz


End file.
